


Lovetap

by frozenCinders



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16628426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: It's not unheard of for Milk to get frustrated and hit whatever inanimate object is giving her trouble. Other people have seen her do it. She just wishes Black Tea wasn't the one to catch her this time.





	Lovetap

**Author's Note:**

> set a bit before the fondness stories, so before milk and black tea have really gotten to know each other yet, but far enough in for milk to have a crush on her
> 
> that being said, i have to admit it's killing me to use food/drinks as character names

Ugh. This thing is supposed to act as a timer, but it's practically useless when the numbers randomly stop or don't display properly. While everyone gets plenty of use out of it as is, the timer not working properly is really getting on Milk's nerves.

So, since Milk isn't exactly a tinkerer herself and the timer isn't broken enough to warrant paying to fix, she follows her first instinct and smacks it. The stinging against her palm is satisfying, but nowhere near as much as the numbers jolting to catch up to where they're meant to be and continuing to count down at their intended speed.

"Have you decided that the machine is our enemy?"

Oh, hell. Milk turns to the source of the voice to find, as she thought, Black Tea. Well. This is embarrassing.

"Ah, it's-- um. It's old and not quite working right. I thought... giving it a little tap might help."

It's not the first time Milk has been annoyed with herself for getting so easily frustrated.

"Would that not make the problem worse?"

"Actually, I did get it back in working order..."

Milk looks to the timer again and watches it pause for three seconds before catching up with itself again.

"Or not."

"I'm honestly surprised, Milk. Here I thought you were perfect, with how easy it seems for you to keep a cool head. Usually," she adds as a new afterthought. It would have been nice if she didn't walk in on Milk like this and therefore didn't have to change her impression of her.

"I can be patient when it matters. I'm not a violent or rebellious type or anything," she rambles just a little, feeling the need to defend herself. "It just frustrates me when things don't work properly, is all."

She tries to be casual about it, but she swears she can feel herself failing to be convincing, and she can _definitely_  feel a bit of heat rising to her cheeks. If it were anyone else who caught her like this, Milk doubts she would have cared, but she really likes-- she really respects Black Tea, and... that look she's giving Milk is downright inscrutable. Is it disappointment? Judgement?

Milk is so caught off guard that she doesn't even have it in her to gasp when Black Tea suddenly, yet somehow still gently, leans forward and lays a gentle kiss just under Milk's left eye. Was that her mole? Now that she's thinking about it, Black Tea's eyes did seem drawn about there. The heat in her face increases.

"Ah, that was quite presumptuous of me, wasn't it?" Black Tea backpeddles as soon as she's pulled away.

"I wouldn't say that," Milk says before she even has her thoughts together, for no other reason than to make sure Black Tea doesn't flee from her.

"Then, what would you say?" she asks, halting in her tracks, half-turned away from Milk now. She looks incredible at this angle, Milk can't help but note.

"I think... you'll find it isn't unusual..."

"Yes?"

"... That I'm speechless," Milk admits.

Black Tea huffs in light amusement, a tiny smile gracing her face.

"Although, you admitted that you don't have patience for nonsense..." Black Tea says. "I suppose that if I'd crossed a line, you would have smacked me like that timer."

"For the sake of making sure you don't get the wrong idea, I'll agree, but please never mention that again."

Black Tea laughs for real this time, and Milk thinks it's just about the most beautiful sound she's ever heard.


End file.
